Tommorrow Comes
by Misha
Summary: A continuation of Rilla of Ingleside. What happens to Rilla and Ken after she answers 'Yeth' to his question of whether she is RillahisRilla.


Tomorrow Comes   
By Michelle 

Disclaimer- "Rilla of Ingleside" and all of it's characters don't belong to me. They were created by Lucy Maud Montgomery and belong to people with a lot more money than me. I'm just borrowing them from for the basis of this story and I'm not profiting from using them at all, so please do not sue me. 

Author's Notes- "Rilla of Ingleside" is one of my favourite of the Anne books (second only to "Anne's House of Dreams") and as much as I loved the end, I always wondered what happened next. So here's my version. This is a Ken/Rilla story and just continues with what happens after she confirms that she is his Rilla. The beginning of this story which is in italics, is the last bit of "Rilla of Ingleside", so that the reader isn't confused as to what is happening. I give proper credit at the end of the italicized area, I just I would state here that that part of the story is not mine. Also, Nan, Di, and Shirley all have really small parts in this because a) theyÕre all rather minor characters in ÒRilla of InglesideÓ and b) IÕm not particualary fond of any of them. Well, that's all for, please enjoy the story. 

_A man in khaki was standing on the steps--a tall fellow, with dark eyes and hair, and a narrow white scar running across his brown cheek. Rilla stared at him foolishly for a moment. Who was it?   
She ought to know him--there was certainly something familiar about him--   
"Rilla-my-Rilla," he said.   
"Ken," gasped Rilla. Of course, it was Ken--but he looked so much older--he was so much changed--that scar--the lines about his eyes and lips--her thoughts were whirling helplessly.   
Ken took the uncertain hand she held out, and looked at her. The slim Rilla of four years ago had rounded out into symmetry. He had left a school girl, and he found a woman--a woman with wonderful eyes and a dented lip, and rose-bloom cheek--a woman altogether beautiful and desirable--the woman of his dreams.   
"**Is** it Rilla-**my**-Rilla?" he asked, meanigly.   
Emotion shook Rilla from head to foot. Joy--happiness--sorrow--fear--every passion that had wrung her heart in those four long years seemed to surge up in her soul for a moment as the deep of being were stirred. She tried to speak; at first voice would not come. Then--   
"Yeth," said Rilla._   
(Taken from "Rilla of Ingleside" by L.M. Montgomery) 

Rilla couldn't believe it. Of all the times for her childhood lisp to come back! She was afraid that it made her look like a child, but when she met Ken's eyes the thought was wiped from her mind. All she could think about was Ken and how much she had missed him. 

Ken put a gentle hand on her chin and then lent down and kissed her tenderly. He had dreamt of this moment is every day since he had left and he couldn't believe that it was finally here. He had finally come home and now he had reunited with his beloved Rilla. 

"I love you." He told her quietly when the kiss was over. 

She smiled then, her hazel eyes lighting up. "I love you too." She said softly. 

They stood there for a moment, staring into each other's eyes revelling in their reunion and their love. Suddenly, Rilla blushed a deep red and broke away. 

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "You've been standing on the doorstep for the longest time. Please, come in." 

Ken laughed at his beloved's embarrassment and stepped inside the threshold and towards the veranda. "Where is everyone?" He asked, noting the silence that surrounded them. 

"They're all down at the manse, except for Susan, but mother sent her to her brother's for a few days." Rilla explained. "I didn't feel like going with them. I wanted to stay home and sulk?" 

"Sulk?" Ken asked curiously as the two of them sat down once they reached the veranda. "Why would you wish to sulk?" 

Rilla blushed red with embarrassment. "I had just read that you had been back in the country for a fortnight and had not contacted me." She explained. "I thought that it meant that what we shared was just a silly moment under passing emotion and you had forgotten all about it." 

"Never." Ken assured her. "I just wanted to tell you that I was home face-to-face, a letter seemed so cold." 

"Jem did the same thing." Rilla told him. "He didn't write when he was coming home, he just showed up one day. We were all glad to see him though." 

"I can imagine." Ken told her. "How is he?" 

"Good." Rilla said softly. "But changed. He's not the same as he was when he left." 

"None of us are." Ken told her. "The war left it's marks on us all." 

"I know." Rilla said quietly. "I can see it in Jem, Jerry, Carl, Shirley, and now you. You've all changed so much since when you left. But then again, so have those of us who were left at home. I know I'm not the same as I was before the war began." 

"No," Ken agreed, "you're not. I noticed that. I left you were still a girl, but now, you're a woman. You've grown up a lot." 

Rilla blushed slightly at his words, but nodded. 

Ken leaned over and took her hands in his, then he looked deep into her eyes. "Grown up enough, that I can ask this, Rilla-my-Rilla, will you do me the honour of marrying me?" 

Rilla couldn't keep the tears from her eyes. She had dreamed of this day often during the long, cold years during which Ken had been away. Now it was finally here. 

"Yes." She said after a moment, relieved that she hadn't lisped again. Once had been embarrassing enough, twice would have been horrifying. 

Ken was about to say something, when Rilla heard the front door open and realised that everyone was back from the manse. 

"It looks like the others are back." She said softly, standing up. 

"I see that." Ken told her. "Should we go tell them the good news?" 

Rilla nodded shyly and Ken took her hand in his own as they went to join the others. 

"Ken," Anne said in surprise when she saw him, "I didn't know you were visiting the Glen." 

"I just got here today." He explained. 

It was Nan who noticed Ken and Rilla's linked hands. She made a small noise and drew everyone's attention to them. 

"Do you have something to tell us?" Gilbert asked in amusement. 

"Yes," Ken told him, "Dr. Blythe, I'd like to marry Rilla, if you'll allow it." 

"Of course I'll allow it." Gilbert told him. "I couldn't think of a better man for my baby girl to marry." 

"Thank you sir." Ken said softly. 

"Thank you, Daddy." Rilla added, letting go of Ken's hand to throw her arms around Gilbert. 

He hugged her tightly. "You're not a little girl anymore, are you Kitten?" 

"No Daddy." Rilla told him. "But I'll always be your baby girl." 

"I know." Gilbert told her, before passing her over to Anne. Who embraced her tightly. 

"Oh, Rilla." Anne said, running her hands through her daughter's hair. 

"Mummy," Rilla said softly, her eyes shining, "I'm happier than I've ever been." 

"I know, Darling." Anne told her. "I was the same way after your father proposed." 

As Anne held her baby girl in her arms for a minute longer, Jem turned to Ken. 

"Congratulations." He told him, patting his childhood chum on the back. "I agree with Dad, I couldn't think of anyone better for Rilla." 

"I second that." Shirley told him. "You're a good man Ken and I know you'll take care of her." 

"Thank you." Ken told them both. "That means a lot to me." 

Meanwhile, Anne had relinquished her hold on Rilla and Nan and Di took over. 

"I can't believe it, you're getting married!" Di exclaimed. 

"You and Ken?! Why didn't you tell us?" Nan asked at the same time. 

Rilla blushed. "I wasn't sure if there was anything _to_ tell until he came home." She explained. 

Her sisters seemed to accept that and took turns hugging her tightly. 

Anne turned to Ken. "Unlike the others, I knew this was coming, but I still can't believe it. Still, I know you'll treasure my baby girl and I honestly have to say, I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have as a son-in-law." 

"Thank you Mrs.Blythe." Ken told her. 

Anne simply smiled and hugged him for a moment. "It's getting late." She told him. "You should probably be getting home." 

Ken nodded. "You're right." 

"I'll walk you out." Rilla volunteered, eager to spend a few moments along with Ken. 

Everyone smiled and agreed, leaving the twosome alone for a few minutes. 

"I'll be back in the morning." Ken told him. "My parents came with me on this trip, so they'll probably come up as well. I know my mother will be eager to start planning the wedding." 

"So will mine." Rilla admitted. "And I know that Nan and Di are I can see it in their faces." 

"Well, I should go." Ken said reluctantly. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly, then turned to go. "Good night Rilla-my-Rilla." 

"Good night." Rilla whispered, watching him disappear down the path before going inside again. 

"I'm going to bed." She announced, before heading up the stairs. 

She wanted some time alone to digest everything that had happened that evening, it seemed like something out of a fairy tale.   


***

Early the next morning, Rilla slipped out of bed, hoping to go out to Rainbow Valley before anyone awoke. 

She sat there for a long time, thinking about everything. She thought about Walter and what he would have thought of her marrying Ken. She knew that he would have approved, she only wished that he were there to see it. 

"Don't worry, somewhere he's watching." A voice assured her. 

Startled, Rilla turned around to see Jem standing there. "What are you doing here big brother?" 

"I saw you slip out and decided to follow you." Jem told her, sitting down beside her. "But since you were so deep in thought, I decided not to say anything. Not until I heard you whispering how you wished Walter could be here to see you get married." 

"I said that out loud?" Rilla asked in surprise. 

"Yeah." Jem told her. "You know, I know what you mean. It seems hard to believe that every significant event in our lives from this point on is going to have to be without Walter." 

"Yes, but you're right, somewhere far away he's watching over us." Rilla told him. "I know that in my heart. I just miss him so much." 

"So do I." Jem told her sadly, then he smiled. "But onto a happier topic, you and Ken, when did that happen?" 

"Well, I think it started at the dance the night the war broke out." Rilla said softly. "But, right before he left, he, he kissed me and asked me not to let anyone else kiss him until he came back." 

"I never even suspected." Jem said softly, shaking his head. "None of us did. Did anyone know?" 

Rilla nodded. "Mother... And Walter. In that last letter of his, he told me that he thought Ken would come back to me. He was right." 

"Walter often was." Jem told her. "He'd be so happy for you, you know." 

"I know." Rilla said quietly, standing up. "We should go back into the house. I'm sure everyone else is up by now." 

"Probably." Jem agreed. "But before we do. I love you, little sister, and it's going to be strange around here without you." 

"I will be leaving, won't I?" Rilla asked softly. "I hadn't realised that until now. I'll miss everyone so much." 

"We'll miss you too." Jem assured her. "Now, let's get inside before everyone starts to wonder where we are." 

Rilla took the hand that her big brother offered her and followed him into the house.   


***

The summer flew by for Rilla as wedding plans were made for the middle of August, right before everyone else had to go back to school. 

It would be a fairly simple wedding, held at Ingleside and officiated by Mr. Meredith. Rilla had chosen Una, Nan, Peris, and Di to be her bridesmaids. Jem, Shirley, Carl, and Jerry were to be the groomsmen. 

Soon, before Rilla knew it, it was the day before her wedding. 

"How do you feel, darling?" Anne asked her as the women all prepared for the wedding the next day. 

Rilla drew in a deep breath. "Nervous, excited, more in love with Ken than I imagined possible. Is that how you felt when you married Daddy?" 

"Yes, it is." Anne told her, smiling. "I was terribly eager to marry your father, but I was also sad that I would be leaving my life at Green Gables behind." 

"I know what you mean." Rilla told her. "I can't believe that after tomorrow, I'll no longer be Rilla of Ingleside. I'll be Mrs. Ken Ford. It seems terribly grown up." 

"You're all grown up now." Anne said softly. "My baby girl's no longer a baby. You grew up so fast and now you're getting married and soon you'll have a family of your own." 

Rilla's heart leapt at the thought of a baby. Ken's baby. It was weird. Normally, she abhorred infants, but now she couldn't wait to have one. She guessed that it was part of growing up and falling in love. 

Anne wrapped her arms around her in a quick hug and pressed a light kiss on the top of her head. "You may be all grown up and tomorrow you'll be someone's wife, but to me you'll always be my last precious baby girl."   


***

"Are you ready?" Gilbert asked his daughter next afternoon. 

Rilla nodded slightly, unable to believe that the moment was finally here. 

Gilbert took her hands in his. "Well, before I give you away, I have a few things I want to say to you Kitten. First of all, I want you to know how proud I am of you. You're a remarkable young woman." 

"Thank you Daddy." Rilla said, smiling at her father's praise. 

"Secondly, I want you to know that I love you." Gilbert continued. 

"I know, and I love you." Rilla told him. 

"Lastly, even though you're all grown up and in a few minutes you'll be married, I want you to know that you're always going to be my Kitten and that I'll be here whenever you need me." 

"Thank you Daddy." Rilla told him, blinking back tears. 

Gilbert gave his daughter a quick hug, then smiled. "Well, I guess now it's time for your wedding." 

"I guess so." Rilla said softly, offering her father her arm. 

He took it and silently he led her down the aisle to where Ken and Mr. Meredith waited for her. "I love you." He said again quickly, before he handed her over to Ken and answered "I do" when Mr. Meredith asked who gave this woman away. 

Gilbert then took his seat next to his beloved Anne-Girl and held her hand throughout the entire ceremony that would take their baby girl away from them. 

A few minutes later, the ceremony was over, and Mr. Meredith was telling Ken to kiss his bride. 

Smiling, Ken lifted her veil and did so gently. 

"I love you." He told her softly, when they pulled away. 

She smiled up at him, her eyes shining. "I love you too." 

And with another shared smile, the new Mr. and Mrs. Kenneth Ford turned to face their friends and family. 

The next page had turned, she was Rilla of Ingleside no more, instead she was ready to embrace the next chapter of her life and what it held as a wife and mother. 

The End


End file.
